PRIDE
by Sly Raccoon
Summary: Basically I went to go see the film Pride today and just had to write this. It's the Romans and Greeks trying to come to an agreement and they are pushed in the right direction by a little Nico cameo at Gay Pride.


PRIDE

Today was a very important war council meeting. It was about a year after the Giant War and they still hadn't come to any agreements about the treaty between New Rome and Camp Half-Blood. They had sorted some things such as not killing each other. But that was about it. The idea of clashing quests and visiting seemed to be impossible to find common ground.

They couldn't even find an agreeable place to meet, the New Romans refused to go to New York on the basis that it was the Greek's home territory. The Greeks refused to go to San Francisco on the basis that it was the Roman's home territory, plus they had bad blood with the place.

So right now there were the preators of Rome plus the leaders of the each cohort and the Cabin Counsellors of Camp Half-Blood in Olympia, Washington. They decided to go there simply because of the name.

Right now Piper was pacing by Long Lake, which was technically east of Olympia. She was nervous, as would anyone. Percy and Annabeth were by the water playing around, casual as can be. One thing she was nervous about was how the Roman's, especially Octavian – who had somehow persuaded Reyna to let him stay as Augur – would react to Percy being so close to a large body of water.

"Piper!" Piper spun around to see Hazel waving from down the shore line. With her was Frank and a few yards behind her was Reyna and the other Romans. "Long time no see!"

And with that Percy and Annabeth jogged over to them, Leo and Jason appeared and soon they were all hugging and greeting each other.

"Romans!" Chiron – who was very much respected by the Romans – called out. "Greetings, we hope you had a good journey."

"We did, thank you." Reyna replied. "I hope yours was just as good."

Chiron nodded at her. The meetings were usually very civil and polite at the beginning. Those who were very vocal with their prejudices staying quiet until the day was wearing away and tensions grew.

"I thought we might have a picnic." Chiron smiled as naiads and nymphs appeared from the trees and the water, carrying plates of food.

Reyna nodded. "Thank you, we are all weary from travelling, a meal would be greatly appreciated."

Everyone was moved toward where three tables were arranged in a U. The two facing each other were for the cohort leaders and the cabin heads, the one at the top for the preators, Hazel, Chiron and the Greek seven of prophecy.

In front of the U, where it opened out where two Iris Messages, they were not for communicating however, they were so the two camps could watch the results. Much like a television, they could only watch what was happening, not participate.

"Okay, what is first on the agenda?" Reyna asked as she sipped a sparkling water.

"Wait, where's Nico?" Hazel frowned and looked around the cabin leaders. "He's head of cabin 13 right? He should be here."

"Uhh..." Annabeth bit her lip as she had only just realised he was missing. Percy scratched the back of his head, just because Nico wasn't very vocal at these meetings didn't mean he shouldn't be here. Like it or not, this affected him.

The Greeks all suddenly looked around as though it had only just occurred to them. Some looked sheepish at not noticing, others looked bored and uncaring. The Romans looked a bit relaxed that he wasn't there.

"Percy, create a rainbow would you?" Chiron sighed. Percy raised his hand and a mist of water lifted from the lake, much to the displeasure of the Romans "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Nico Di Angelo."

He threw a coin into the mist and slowly an image appeared. Those at the head table looked on anxiously, the Greeks looked curious and the Romans looked bored mostly. The people watching via Iris Message looked on immensely interested.

Nico Di Angelo appeared in what looked like New York, the sky behind him was bluer than blue. He stood on a stage with a band behind him. He was wearing his usual black jeans held up by a chain, but his top although being his usual black, had the word 'PRIDE' written in rainbow capitols across it. In front of him, barely seen by the Iris Message, was a crowd, most likely New York Gay Pride.

Music was playing and he had his eyes closed a small smirk on his lips as he sang. He was probably half way through the My Chemical Romance song called SING. His face screwing up as he got into the chorus, the crowd before him singing along full throttle. His arms raised slightly, his hands clawed. The crowd mirrored his actions, raising their arms to him.

"Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world!"

The Greeks and Romans looked on in shock; this was beautiful and just so relevant to their cause. Furthermore, it seemed both to them and those at Pride to really mean something, he meant what he was singing.

"Sing it from the heart! Sing it 'till you're nuts! Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts!"

It gave all them insight into Nico Di Angelo, insight they never expected. Jason grinned as he saw Nico stand in front of all those people looking completely at home and expressing who he was almost easily. Hazel also smiled, Nico had told her and now he looked so happy. And definitely more vocal than he had ever been at either CHB or New Rome.

"Sing it for the Deaf! Sing it for Blind! Sing about everyone that you left behind!"

That obviously meant something to everyone at the meeting, and those watching from CHB and New Rome, for once all of them felt on the same page. They had all lost something or someone, they all had to deal with monsters, gods, mortals and feel completely alone. They didn't belong with mortals or gods, they were all part of two worlds. Now they just had to work together.

"Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!"

Leo wiped through the mist, "Guys, I think I have an idea."

While watching the video he had seen the way a common enemy brought people together. That was an obvious. But for some reason they had all been too ignorant to truly face that.

"We don't work in the same way. Romans drill hard and are very military whereas Greeks are more artistic in our tactics. But what we can do is support each other, like a hand shake. We support you and you support us. When we need each other we have each other's backs. We are both outcasts, we don't belong with mortals or gods, we are inbetween."

"You're suggesting we hold hands and prance about like happy little bunnies? This is the real world with real monsters, not a fairy tale Valdez." Clarisse grouched at him.

"This kind of treaty... Nothing like this works out. It causes wars and tense relationships, it won't last." Reyna said sceptically. Many Romans and Greeks nodded along with her. Even Chiron looked a little unsure.

"Yes it can work, 1984, an organisation called Lesbian and Gays Support Miners raised money for the striking miners in Britain. A year later in 1985 when a bill to support Gay rights came into government, the Miner's union supported it and got it passed. Two groups that were being beaten by the government worked together, _together_, to fight back." Annabeth grinned and fist bumped Leo.

"You just happen to know this?" Percy asked but she just waved him away.

"This could work." Frank said finally. "We don't need to change our ways, we could continue how we are but if the time comes and the need arises, we can come together."

"But how can we trust each other?" Travis asked.

"Travis and I always pull pranks but to you guys it's a threat." Conner added.

"We need to start up communications." Dakota stated. "The Seven are friends but we need to build up relationships. LGSM had fundraisers for the Miners and the Miners joined LGSM on a Pride March. They supported each other by being there."

"Why does everyone seem to know about this?" Percy frowned, confused.

"This is preposterous!" Octavian spluttered. "We can't just shake hands and say we've got each other's backs! They're _Greeks_!"

"I don't see your point." Reyna said stonily. "Octavian you need to get over your prejudices, they're the exact reason we can't trust each other. I trusted Annabeth when Leo was _possessed_ and fired on New Rome. I trusted Percy, Hazel and Frank to go to Alaska. Both times I put my trust into the Greeks they have proved me right to do so. In fact Percy helped return our golden eagle to us, fought our battles, defeated a giant and was elected praetor of Rome, or have your forgotten?"

"Furthermore we trusted Reyna with Athena Parthenos and her return to the Greek's. We trusted her to hold off the unfair attack on Camp Half-Blood and both times she proved us right to trust her. We can build relations if we take the necessary steps." Annabeth input, a sandwich half raised to her mouth.

Piper desperately wanted to agree but she wasn't generally allowed to speak in these meetings due to her charmspeak. Chiron watched on proudly, his being there was mostly a formality and to serve as a calming presence. Jason was never sure how to place himself as he was a Roman who chose Greek. Most people were just mulling over what was being said.

"All in favour of simply having each other's backs, we need not change each other." Hazel called.

Every hand raised, even a reluctant Octavian, albeit his prejudice, he could see the usefulness of allies.

Next was the discussion of visiting and other more trivial things, however, unlike the previous meetings, there was an atmosphere of camaraderie and pride.


End file.
